


This song is for you

by Rainy_Summer17



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Jooheon just wanted to confess to the girl of his dreams; instead he met a little man with an adorable dog and a bright smile. Maybe it was better this way.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, red shirt. 

A young man with honey skin waited, there, on what remained fresh grass still wet by dew. He had a bouquet of roses in his hands, and a dreamy smile on his lips. He waited, then waited, again and again, without losing this smile a little fool. Perhaps it was to keep hope, convince himself to cling to any hope he had left. However, while the bright sun left a place to the color of its remission, the dreamer sighed and left his well-worn shoes touching the cold concrete floor, covered with a thin layer of snow. It was only 6:45 pm, he could come back the next day. He had not been lucky that day, he thought with hope while his nose began to take a reddish hue by the cold of this night of December. Arriving at the foot of the door of this small apartment he lived in, he found sadly that the petals of the roses he thought he had kept warm in his hands had all fallen. He sighed a second time, with despair. Then, his hope returned, accompanied by a sudden determination that he had this morning; no way he would give up so early in his quest. The redhead picked up the petals and returned home, leaving Morphee to win as soon as it could. He was more determined than ever. 

  
  


Tuesday, green shirt. Atypical color, certainly, but the young man was atypical. He grabbed his meager savings to buy another bouquet, that he swore to protect this time. The task would be arduous since the day was rather cold but the young man was determined. He waited, again, wandering on this cold ground in front of a bigger duplex than he lived in. The day was announced to be colder than planned and the young man almost felt his colored hair freeze. He should soon cut them, moreover, he thought while waiting. The hours passed nothing. 18:45 again, it was snowing slightly and now, the cheeks of the redhead now were the same color as his hair. Despite this, hope did not go away in him. It snowed slightly, but he was not about to give up, not when he had prepared everything. Unfortunately for him, the petals of the flower did not resist much longer. That's when he had a genius idea.

  
  


Wednesday, white shirt. No sign of life. 

  
  


Thursday, purple shirt. Another try that failed miserably.

  
  


Friday, green shirt. Same scenario. 

  
  


Saturday, yellow shirt. Still nothing. 

  
  


Sunday, pink shirt. Pastel rose, more exactly, in fine satin. A gift from his dear mother for Christmas, with black jeans. He had tried to find a suitable garment but he had only had this since his washing machine had died the day before. During this long week, he had touched the end of his economies but, surprisingly, not of his hopes. That may be why the young man had thoroughly glued each rose petal with stick glue. The bouquet had now frozen and seemed quite strange, but at least, it did not fall. Not being able to settle only for this, the redhead had even seized its guitar despite the snow and the cold weather of these last days. Without a coat, without a jacket, with nothing but what he had on the back, he still waited. 

18:45 came and suddenly, he saw this car, a little worn, parked in the parking lot. His heart made a jolt in his chest and his red and glossy face lit up with a warm, warm smile. Still shod with his black snickers with many holes in it, he tried to cross all this snow as he ran to the young woman who came out of the car with a man. Who took her by the waist and headed with her to her apartment. 

The heart of the young man broke into a thousand pieces and all his hopes were then reduced to nothing. For a whole week, he had waited like a dumbass in front of his duplex to finally confess his feelings and he found himself fooled. Someone else had taken her heart. His guitar still next to him and his roses in his hand, he let his feet drag into the snow and sat on a bench just as snowy, his heart heavy. It was his fault. It was undoubtedly his fault, what kind of idea crossed his mind?

It was totally stupid. He was stupid. He felt so shot down that nothing came to mind, no rage, just...Just sadness he did not know how to express. He had never been good at expressing his feelings, and the situation he lived in at the moment was a proof of it. People had not been tender for him during this week. A lot of disgusted or efrury eyes, some comments like:  _ "Do you think he's homeless or not?" _ And basically, just a whole week where the young man had ruined the little reputation he could have ever had, so why stop now? He thought bitterly. 

He then let his hand create the chords and he almost sang with rage the melody he had planned to interpret at his dulcinated, his eyes closed. The rage, sadness and regret he felt just filled him to the brim as he interpreted this sweet melody. When he opened his eyes, he could almost feel tears freezing on his red cheeks but he stopped them from falling when he saw a dog in front of him. A dog rather big, with orange fur; probably a Shiba. He lifted his head up and saw what was probably his owner in front of him. A small raven-haired boy, with warm brown eyes and whitish skin, except for his cheeks who had taken the same color as his hair. 

The stranger was smiling, simply yet brightly.

**-Pretty song, do you want to come inside to warm up? You're frozen,** he told him. And like a dumbass, the redhead accepted.


	2. Let's fall in love for tonight(and forget in the morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun invites Jooheon inside.

The little blond climbed the stairs energetically, much more than his friend in any case. The latter, covered in snow, had chattering teeth for a while; it amazed him to think that going outside dressed like this in such weather conditions had been a good idea for him. A little further ahead, the dog, still attached, followed his master excitedly.

**-My name's Changkyun, what's yours?**

  
  


The smaller one asked while trying to calm his dog who wanted to go faster than the two of them.

  
  


**-Jooehon, my name is Jooheon,** replied the redhead, suddenly stopping when his new companion stopped in front of a door which he then unlocked. Once the front door was open, the blond took off his dog's leash which then gave his human a few licks. All that happened under the amused gaze of Jooheon who was now soaked by the snow that had covered him. But it was okay, he looked at the smaller one with a smile, while the latter seemed to suddenly remember that he had a guest. He turned around panicked and it made the boy he had, until then seen stoic, laugh. He had a strangely bright smile, like a second sun, with two deep and adorable dimples. He suddenly looked so soft.

**"Damn, I'm sorry, come in! But where are my manners?"** Said the owner of the apartment, letting his sidekick pass.

**-It's okay? Oh damn, you're putting water all over the place! Wait, I'll get you a towel and, yeah, some clothes too,** he continues. Jooheon contented himself with closing the front door, thus entering a total stranger's house. Strangely, it didn't worry him more than that.

  
  


It is as if everything has been frozen in time since the start of this fateful week. Nothing seemed to be concrete anymore, nothing made sense anymore and Jooheon could hardly remember what he was or had done before that date. A few seconds later, the other boy appeared from the hallway and handed a towel to Jooheon who sponged himself a minimum after coming out of his deep thoughts. The clothes Changkyun had given him in his hand, he then made his way to the bathroom down the hall to change. The t-shirt barely fit him, while the jogging did not fit him at all and the guitarist had to put on his wet and ripped jeans. He observed himself; an Avengers t-shirt on the verge of breaking and rotten jeans way too small around his waist, he looked so stupid. Then his eyes turned to the mirror, letting his gaze wander over every one of his moles, pimples, and every little patch, every little rift in her reddish skin, like a land to plow precious treasures. He liked that little milky way of freckles that stretched across his nose and cheeks. This observation made him smile slightly. He liked to think of himself as a galaxy, with all its shooting stars, planets, and its own solar system. Obviously, there were a few black holes sometimes but he fought against them every time. Unfortunately, one was slowly starting to consume him as he continued to inspect his facial features. Why had she never wanted him? What was he missing? Was this boy a shooting star brighter than himself who passed in his life? Jooheon already knew the answer.

**-Jooheon? Are you okay, or are you dead?**

The smaller one asked through the door, reminding of his presence to the redhead who was wrenched from his complex mind.

- **It's okay,** was the only thing he answered, a little absent-mindedly, then he left the bathroom and followed his new friend to the living room.

  
  


**-I'm sorry, I don't really have clothes in your size so… Well, the t-shirt is always better than your lace shirt...Also, it announces a hell of a snowstorm, I imagine you are staying tonight?**

  
  


Jooheon looked out of the living room window; the night was dark, the wind swirled violently and the snow seemed to cover the streets. Still, the subway existed, he told himself as he fumbled for his savings in his pockets. Despair took place in his body when he realized that he had indeed no more money, and this, since the last days.

**-I take that for a yes?**

Changkyun tried, looking at his sidekick worriedly. The latter contented himself with a simple nod of the head; he spoke very little. The smaller man was one of a kind; inviting a stranger over like that by pure kindness, not everyone could do that.

And Changkyun smirked nonetheless, getting up to walk towards the kitchen.

**"I'm making coffee for you, red eyes, hoping you're more talkative when I get back,"** he said with amusement. Intrigued, the redhead's gaze met his reflection in a window. His eyes were indeed red. Probably because of his tears.

**-I will take a beer, is it okay for you?**

The blond asked gently as he finished the coffee. He didn't plan on getting drunk, but he didn't want to drink with someone who didn't want to be near drinking people.

**-You can drink? So you're telling me you're legal?** Was the only thing Jooheon replied and it made the two boys laugh, including Changkyun who felt almost a little insulted. His sidekick's voice was interesting, he would give anything to hear it, he thought as he set the cups down on the living room coffee table. Jooheon had resumed his stoic air. What a funny character, he would get to know him well, he promised himself at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished, should I continue this?


End file.
